


In The End

by RoseyPoseylove



Series: Title In Progress [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: F/M, Not Great Relationship, On-Again/Off-Again Relationship, Sad, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 10:45:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14953172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseyPoseylove/pseuds/RoseyPoseylove
Summary: Personal take on Steve and Catherine's relationship, with inspiration provided by Cole Swindell





	In The End

**In The End**

  
  


**I still walk in that bar a little drunk**

**I still ask you what you're drinking, what's your name**

**I still kiss you by the shuffleboard, last call at 2AM**

**Even though we break up in the end**

 

The first time Steve met Catherine was one on of his worst days. He had already been drinking at home when he ran out of alcohol and thought it easier to just go to a bar. He sat down next to her and noticed her empty glass. Waving the bar keeper down he ordered a Scotch and looked over asking “What are you drinking?”

Surprised she responded “Gin and Tonic…”

“And one more of those please.” Steve said before the bartender made the drinks and left. Lifting his scotch up in a mock salute he downed it in two gulps, looking back at her he asked, “I’m Steve McGarrett. What’s your name?”

“Catherine Rollins.” She responded holding her hand. Steve looked at it and then grasped her hand in his.

“Nice to meet you, Rollins.” They spent time after that talking, and playing a couple games of shuffleboard. When the bartender yelled last call, Steve pull Catherine into him and kissed her even though he knew it would never last.

 

**I'll introduce you to my mom and dad**

**Say "I think I love her" when you leave that room**

**I'd still not take their advice when I say you're moving in**

**Even though we break up in the end**

 

Catherine met Steve’s dad once over a phone call before everything happened. She met the team when she came to help with a case, and she met his mom after finding out she wasn’t, in fact, dead. She was having dinner with Steve and his mom when she excused herself. Once Steve knew she was out of ear shot, he looked at his mom and said “I think I love her.” His mom made a oh sound, Steve nodded his head, “I’m going to ask her to move in with me.”

His mom looked surprised, “Steven, I think you may be moving just a little fast. From what you and Catherine have told me, you guy don’t have a very stable relationship. Are you sure this is a good idea?” Steve asked Catherine during dessert and got resounding yes. Catherine was excited but Steve could feel the knot in his chest tighten.

 

**Even if I knew you'd be the one that got away**

**I'd still go back and get you**

**Even if I knew you'd be my best and worst mistake**

**Oh, I'd still make it with you**

**Over and over, again and again**

**Even though we break up in the end**

 

Steve and Catherine found that there was little things that bugged each of them. For Catherine it was Steve waking at the crack of dawn to go swimming and not kissing her when he left. Steve gets frustrated when Catherine talks about her Job with Billy Harrington, because no matter how many times Catherine says there’s nothing going on there, Steve can’t shake the feeling that isn’t the case. They fight more often than either wants to admit, but Steve knew no matter what Catherine was the best and worst thing to happen to him and he’d still go back to her over and over again. The knot getting tighter.

 

**I'd still play my favorite song in your car**

**Let you love me to it, 'til it felt like ours**

**Now all I hear is you in it, but I'd still let you ruin it**

**Even though we break up in the end**

 

Steve had a playlist of his favorite songs that Catherine knew but didn’t care for all of them. But his absolute favorite song was  _ Highway to Hell.  _ Steve played it when they would be making out or more, that it might as well have been their song. Now when Steve listens to the song without Catherine, all he can think about is her and how when the end came Steve knew the song would be ruined for him but he’d still listen to it. Steve knows that day will come, but he can’t stop himself from this torture.

 

**Even if I knew you'd be the one that got away**

**I'd still go back and get you**

**Even if I knew you'd be my best and worst mistake**

**Girl, I'd still make it with you**

**Over and over, again and again**

**Even though we break up in the end**

 

When Catherine told Steve that she had to leave, he felt his heart break a little, but the knot in his chest loosened. He knew Catherine was lying to him, could see it in the tense line of her shoulders, and how she couldn’t quite look him in the eyes even though she was crying. As she kissed him one last time and he watched her drive away, his heart continued to break and his chest continued to loosen. As the days past, Steve continued fighting the urge to find Catherine. He knew that it wouldn’t be good for her, himself, or the team. But God he still wanted her even though he knew it would just be a repeat of what their relationship was. He’d still take her back again and again if it meant he got to have her for a short time even if it ended the same way.

 

**You've just had one too many tonight**

**You're just calling 'cause you're lonely, that's okay**

**But you know if you come over, I can't not let you in**

**Even though we'll break up in the end**

 

Catherine came back and they replayed their relationship over and again. Until Steve finally put a stop to it knowing his heart and chest couldn’t take it anymore. Catherine kept calling him because she had too many Gin and Tonics, and was feeling lonely. Steve listened to every voicemail she left even though his heart broke, but he knew it was for the best. When the last voicemail said she was going to come over he knew that if she did he’d let her in. He couldn’t not let her in, that would be rude. He knew that they would repeat the past and it would end all the same.

 

**I'd do it over and over, again and again**

**Even though we break up in the end**

 

As Catherine fell back into Steve, he knew that no matter what he would do this, choose her again and again because he was helpless not too, and even though he knew in the end they would break up and they would never get that far, he didn’t care. He knew no matter what this, this beautiful disaster was his from now until the end. In the end would be heartbreak, pain, and relief but these moments would be worth it, Steve hoped...in the end.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Hawaii Five-O or the characters. This was inspired by and followed the lyrics of Break Up in the End by Cole Swindell. This is hopefully the first of many fics inspired by some of my favorite songs and Hawaii Five-O. Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed.
> 
> Also big shout out to my normal partner KSage18 for being my beta reader, and to my other bestie Kayla for giving me layout opinions.
> 
> XOXO   
> ~ A


End file.
